La mission de ma vie
by A. Masefield M
Summary: ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser encontrar al indicado entre un grupo de niños ricos? ¿La mente maestra es un adolescente? ¡Claro que no! Los niños ricos juegan a dominar el mundo... mas no contaban con la presencia de un chico estoico y la chica trenzada.


**Título –** La mission de ma vie

**Disclaimer – **Lamentablemente los personajes utilizados en este fic no son míos, pertenecen a dos brillantes mangakas. Esto no descarta la posibilidad de que algún día lo serán. A manera de agradecimiento por todo el apoyo recibido, deseo dedicar este capítulo Luzbel Hiwatari, entrañable amiga y excelente escritora. Este es un crossover que retoma algunos elementos de las historias originales, sin embargo también habrá varias incongruencias y bifurcaciones relacionadas con las tramas escritas por los creadores originales.

**Advertencias – **AU, rompe totalmente con la línea temporal de ambos mangas y animes.

**______&_______________&_______________&_______________&_______**

**Retour**

Después de la batalla contra la Tierra, las colonias se disgregaron pacíficamente y un representante de cada una firmó un tratado de paz que prohibía la comunicación entre ellas, con el fin de evitar conflictos y malos entendidos derivados de resentimientos antiguos. Debido a esto, los pilotos Gundam perdieron los estrechos lazos de amistad hechos durante la guerra.

**Colonia P1710**

**Latitud 48.85333**

**Longitud 2.36833**

La luz del Sol se filtraba a través de las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo verde. Un leve rayo de éste delineaba el frágil e inerte cuerpo que se encontraba recostado sobre una suave y mullida cama. Las sábanas se encontraban regadas en el suelo desordenadamente. A pesar de la claridad que a cada instante se apoderaba de la habitación, el chico que dormitaba dentro de ésta no se inmutaba. Súbitamente, un desagradable y estruendoso ruido inundó la habitación.

–¡Diablos! ¿Acaso no se cansan de molestar? –se dijo a sí mismo entre sueños, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su teléfono celular y lo depositaba dentro del cajón más próximo–. Así me gusta: calladito y sin hacer escándalos –mencionó como si aquel artefacto pudiera entender sus palabras. Dicho lo cual, colocó una almohada sobre su desordenada cabellera suelta–. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí… ¡vengan chicas que ya regresé! –terminó de decir mientras sonreía de manera pícara y extendía los brazos ampliamente.

No obstante, el incesante repiquetear del teléfono no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el somnoliento joven volviese al país de los sueños.

–¡Maldita sea! Sé que soy muy apuesto e irresistible pero estas chicas, ¿molestando desde la mañana? ¿Cuándo les enseñarán modales? –se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que contestaba su móvil–. _Aló_? –contestó con una voz un poco ronca pero seductora.

–¿_Monsieur_ Maxwell? –inquirió confundido un hombre de mediana edad y con extraño e irrisorio acento.

–Dígame buen hombre –contestó cínicamente el antes mencionado.

–Me es muy grato informarle que su presencia es requerida lo más pronto posible en _le parc de la Fôret d'Orient_. No se preocupe _pour_ nada, nosotros lo contactaremos. _Au revoir_.

–Esto suena _divergtido_… – pensó el chico mientras se levantaba del lecho y caminaba en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Media hora después de la misteriosa y curiosa llamada, un gallardo hombre joven cruzó el dintel de la puerta perteneciente a un ostentoso y moderno edificio. Su vestimenta era elegante mas no sacrificaba el estilo juvenil que caracterizaba al muchacho: portaba una ajustada camisa negra que dejaba ver su flexible y atlético tronco junto con un estrecho pantalón que marcaba sutilmente todos y cada uno de los músculos que conformaban sus extremidades inferiores; aunado a esto, cubría sus expresivos y traviesos ojos marrones con unas costosas gafas obscuras de diseñador. Las chicas que pasaban junto a él no podían resistir la tentación de voltear a verlo, lo cual lo complacía de sobre manera. Al notar las reacciones que provocaba, no pudo evitar esbozar una deliciosa sonrisa ladeada. Continuó con su camino, hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Observó todos los detalles a su alrededor: los frondosos y fuertes árboles antiguos, los verdes pastos plagados de flores, los niños corriendo y escondiéndose detrás de las blancas bancas de metal y las parejas de enamorados caminando de la mano y susurrándose palabras de amor al oído. Todo aquello parecía tan pacífico y habitual, razones por las cuales agudizó sus sentidos al máximo.

–Duo, ¿eres tú? –lo llamó una voz cálida y familiar. El susodicho se giró para descubrir a quien lo había llamado.

–¿Hilde? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Te cambió la voz? Sonabas más varonil al teléfono –comentó el muchacho entre risas.

–¡Qué gracioso! ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¡Tan simpático como siempre! –dijo la chica irónicamente con una amplia sonrisa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió el chico mientras trataba de disimular la inexplicable curiosidad que lo invadía.

–Pues… resulta que tengo que encontrarte y asesinarte –contestó la chica seriamente.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te crees? –mencionó el chico con un tono retador.

–No es cierto, Duo. Estoy aquí debido a mi nuevo empleo. Nosotros te contactamos – señaló la joven con una inesperada seriedad–. Por favor, sígueme.

Hilde comenzó a caminar lentamente, Duo la siguió hasta llegar a un lujoso auto deportivo, en el cual ambos entraron. Hilde encendió el motor, aceleró a fondo y el auto salió disparado como un bólido. Duo no entendía lo que sucedía, empero, no le importaba en realidad. Él estaba acostumbrado a la incertidumbre, le agradaba hasta cierto punto la sensación que le provocaba. Duo se distraía con el paisaje, veía pasar frente a sus ojos personas estresadas, mujeres trajeadas hablando por teléfono, niños felices comiendo helado, vagabundos pidiendo limosna... Poco a poco, las imágenes se volvían más escasas hasta el punto de desaparecer. Hilde comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse lejos de la cuidad, en un paraje inhóspito.

–Duo, por favor baja del auto –indicó cortésmente la chica mientras apagaba el auto. El joven hizo lo que le fue pedido y permaneció en silencio–. Seré clara, franca y directa contigo –al escuchar esto, el chico asintió con la cabeza–. La organización a la pertenezco está formada por pacifistas que se encargan de velar por la seguridad de esta colonia. No utilizamos la fuerza ni la brutalidad para llegar a concretar nuestros fines. Hasta hace algunos días, considerábamos que nuestro objetivo y preocupación principal, la paz, por fin había sido materializado. Lamentablemente, no es así; existe un grupo opulento y poderoso que conspira contra el mundo como lo conocemos. Esta asociación está a favor de la guerra, el despotismo y la aristocracia –sentenció Hilde con preocupación y gravedad.

–Tengo una duda, ¿cuál es mi papel en este embrollo? –inquirió lo más cortésmente que pudo.

–Necesitamos un soldado con tus características para que se infiltre en un recinto que, creemos, es la incubadora de toda esta conspiración: el instituto Ouran –puntualizó la joven mientras fijaba su mirada en el chico trenzado que estaba frente a ella.

–¿Un instituto? ¿No crees que están exagerando? –comentó el chico muy sorprendido–. El único complot que ellos podrían hacer es el siguiente: "¿Quién es el chico más guapo? ¿Cómo combato el acné? ¿Soy anoréxica o bulímica?" –mencionó en un tono burlón el joven, imitando el supuesto comportamiento de aquellos jóvenes adinerados.

–No es así, en ese colegio se encuentran los herederos de las fortunas más caudalosas de las colonias. Además, todos ellos se jactan de poseer cualidades que los demás ciudadanos ni siquiera podrían aspirar a tener –dijo la chica severamente; a pesar de las declaraciones, el joven frente a ella no se mostró interesado, por lo que recurrió al plan B–. ¿Sabes Duo? Dentro del colegio que he mencionado, podemos hallar a las jóvenes más bellas del espacio… eso podría interesarte –expresó maquiavélicamente, conocía a la perfección a su ex compañero y amigo.

–Esa es una gran motivación… –comenzó a decir el muchacho.

–No solamente serías recompensado de esa manera; la corporación se compromete a otorgarte una jugosa suma de dinero, un auto aún más lujoso que el mío y todo aquello que desees… ¿qué dices? ¿Estás dentro?

Duo no tuvo demasiado que pensar, sería una misión fácil y rápida, conocería bellas chicas, tendría el auto de sus sueños… ¿qué más podría pedir?

–Acepto Hilde –expresó el chico con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Perfecto! Debo informarte algo muy importante, no confíes en nadie. Tenemos noticias de que otros pilotos gundam han sido contactados por el enemigo– le contestó ella muy solemne.

–No lo perderé de vista –refutó el joven con la misma gravedad que la chica. Después de esto, se hizo un leve silencio incómodo. La joven retomó su expresión relajada, quería expresar algo pero fue interrumpida.

– Hilde, tengo hambre, ¿vamos a comer? –preguntó el chico con un dejo de ternura.

– Claro Duo, se hará lo que tú digas –mencionó al mismo tiempo que encendía el auto y regresaba a la cuidad.

**Colonia A0203**

**Latitud 48.85821**

**Longitud 2.29436**

Su vida transcurría como de costumbre: Se levantaba temprano, tomaba un baño, acudía al gimnasio, regresaba, compraba comida, leía algunos textos, salía a caminar y dormía. Ésa era su rutina, cosa que le encantaba. No había sobresaltos o eventos extraños, todo era lineal y tranquilo; tal como él se comportaba.

El despertador sonó a las cinco horas, él se levantó y se duchó. El reloj marcaba las seis, era temprano, por lo que decidió tomar un pequeño desayuno. Eran las seis y media, abrió la puerta e instintivamente abrió su buzón. De antemano sabía que estaba vacío pero aún así lo abrió. La noche anterior le había parecido ver a un joven depositar algo dentro de éste. Era imposible pero sus sentidos jamás fallaban. No halló nada dentro de aquel pedazo de latón, lo cerró; abrió la cerca que dividía su modesta casa de la acera y la atrancó fuertemente, de tal forma que no podría ser movida. Comenzó a correr. Su cuerpo entró en calor, por lo que se quitó la chaqueta que lo abrigaba del frío de la mañana. Lentamente, el sudor inundó su cuerpo. Le deleitaba aquella sensación, lo hacía sentir limpio, puro, libre de toda preocupación y mal. De reojo, notó que un hombre en bicicleta lo seguía. Le molestaba ser hostigado, se sentía como una bestia a punto de ser cazada. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba cerca de un puente que se bifurcaba en dos vertientes. El hombre sobre la bicicleta viró a la derecha y él, a la izquierda. No le dio importancia a aquel suceso y continúo con su cometido. Poco a poco, comenzó a vislumbrar el gimnasio al que se dirigía, se apresuró y entró precipitadamente. El chico de ojos color cobalto caminó sin distracciones hasta los vestidores, dentro de estos, se acercó al 1104, lo abrió cuidadosamente y encontró lo que buscaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor rapidez, sabía que estaba siendo observado. El doctor J siempre procedía de la misma manera, primero iniciaba con una vigilancia extrema y posteriormente le entregaba las instrucciones para realizar la misión.

Heero abrió el sobre cuidadosamente, leyó la carta dentro de éste con rapidez y procedió a actuar… debía asistir a aquel colegio: Ouran. Ésa sería su próxima batalla, tendría que encontrar al agente infiltrado y destruirlo… era bastante simple: identificar y eliminar, ¿qué podría fallar?

**______&_______________&_______________&_______________&_______****______&_______________&_______________&_______________&_______**

Salut a tous!

Espero gustosamente sus comentarios y sugerencias con el fin de mejorar mi manera de redactar y crear textos. Prometo solemnemente que en breve actualizaré el fic "El diario de Haruhi".

Orwa,

A. Masefield M.


End file.
